Control and Discipline
by wereleopard
Summary: Steve has always known he was different, and one day he found it what it was. He was a sentinel. Through his training days and onwards a few knew and had helped, two of those people had been Freddie and Catherine. Now, he has finally found his guide. This is the 2nd in my sentinel and guide series, 'Impressions and Sensations' NCIS is the first (Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing) Slasg
1. Chapter 1

Title: Control and Discipline

Pairing: McDanno

Rating: Adult

Spoilers: All of Hawaii Five-0

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Hawaii Five-0

Summary: Steve has always known he was different, and one day he found it what it was. He was a sentinel. Through his training days and onwards a few knew and had helped, two of those people had been Freddie and Catherine. Now, he has finally found his guide. What is Danny Williams going to do when he find out it's him, and they have a connection that is deeper than either of them has had before.

Feedback: Yes please

N/B This is the second story in my 'Sentinel and Guide' universe, the first story is called 'Impressions and Sensations' it is an NCIS story Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing. This is going to have a minimum of three stories. Thanks to PhoenixWytch for the title and I enjoyed chatting to a few of you on twitter.

Chapter One

Steve stood and stared out over the ocean. He loved the feel of the sand under his bare feet and the smell of the ocean. Well, he did once he managed to get his senses under control. He hated that he had to keep this a secret, but he was afraid of what the government would do to him. There were a few in the SEALs that knew what he was, they had helped him a lot. Freddie had been one of those that had been there for him the longest, so had Catherine.

It had killed him when he lost his father; he could hear every single part of that last moment before his death. Steve had run through things in his mind over and over again, trying to figure out extra clues from the noise. He also wondered if he had said something different that things would have ended up differently. Steve knew that wasn't true. If had given Anton over to his brother, which was never going to happen, his father would still have been murdered. One of the good things that came out of this nightmare was that he could go in the reserves, without people wondering why; admittedly he would have rather had his dad and suffered. It had been getting so hard to hide what he was from his fellow team-mates it wouldn't be long until they knew something. The main problem was that he kept zoning out.

Catherine had been superb and managed to find out about sentinels with no one else finding out what she had been doing. At that time, he had hoped she would have been his guide it would have made things a hell of a lot easier, but as time went on Catherine found it more and more difficult to bring him out of these zone outs.

Steve was terrified that somehow he had missed his guide that they had wandered past him, and he wasn't aware enough to pick them out. That was until on that fateful day in his father's garage. He came face to face with a man who held a gun on him. That was when he felt it, a connection. A weight seemed to be lifted, he could breathe easier. That was when he knew Danny Williams was his guide. He had gone to the Governor to let her know that he needed the detective on his team as he had been dealing with the murder before now. Steve would have done anything, which included begging if had to.

Now, though Steve had a problem. How did he tell Danny about himself? Tell him that Danny was his guide, and that he couldn't function without him. What if Danny rejected him? Steve took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He wasn't even going to touch on the attraction he had for the other man. This was something new for him. Was it because of the connection they had a sentinel and guide, or did he think that Danny was just downright hot? It could have been the combination of the two.

Steve was about to strip off his t-shirt and cargo's to go for a swim, but that was when the smell of Danny hit him. It made him so hard, and desperate. He wanted to take his friend into his arms and kiss him. Steve wanted to pull him down to the sand and explore every inch of that compact muscular body. On top of all that he had the urge to protect, love and cherish his partner. It was getting more and more difficult each day to keep these emotions hidden away. He was lucky that Danny talked a lot and waved his arms around when he did so. That meant Steve could use his hearing and sight, which caused him to zone out less. He was afraid that soon it wasn't going to be enough. There was something missing, and to get that sorted out he was going to have to tell Danny.

'Steve, is everything ok?' Danny called out as he walked across the beach to his friend. He frowned when Steve didn't even look around at him. 'What's going on?' Danny asked more softly when he finally reached the SEAL's side. 'Steve?' Danny placed a hand on his shoulder. He watched as Steve turned and looked at the hand, and then his attention was on Danny's face. There was an expression of such focus that took the detective's breath away. It made his body tighten in such a way that had only ever happened with women and to never this extreme.

'We need to talk.' Steve choked out the words, turned to his house and stalked in.

Danny frowned, and then started to bite his lower lip. 'Those words are never a good thing.' He mumbled, but started to follow his partner back.

XXXXX

When Danny walked through the house, he found Steve sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

'Steve, babe, what is it? What's wrong?' Danny whispered as he sat down next to him.

Steve looked up, and his eyes were full of such pain and fear.

'I need to tell you something, but I'm not sure how you are going to take it.' Steve licked his lips nervously.

'You can tell me anything, you know that.' Danny reached out and squeezed Steve's shoulder. He felt the other man lean into the touch and softly sigh.

'Danny, there are things about me you don't know.' Steve started to explain.

Danny laughed. 'Babe, there are lots of things about you I don't know. You keep saying it's classified that's why.'

'Damn it Danny, can you please stop with the colourful commentary. This important.' Steve replied angrily as he got to his feet and paced around for a little bit.

Danny looked at him terrified; there was something terribly serious going on. 'Ok, I'm sorry Steve. What is it you're trying to tell me?'

Steve took a deep breath, moved, so he stood in front of Danny and then went down onto his knees. He placed his hands on Danny's legs and started to rub them softly.

'Danny, I am something known as a sentinel, and you are my guide.' Steve blurted out, his head bowed and waited.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Danny just stood there and stared at his best friend.

'Steve,' Danny started to talk in his 'hard done by, what did I do to deserve McGarrett' voice. 'What are you talking about? What is a sentinel or a guide, and what does it have to do with us? You haven't done anything stupid have you?' His blue eyes narrowed on the man, who avoided looking at him. 'Steven, some answers would be beneficial to your health right about now.'

'Danny, this is difficult to explain, and it is seriously unbelievable.' Steve looked up and stared into Danny's bright blue, worried eyes.

'Since I've met you everything has been unbelievable. Look at half the stunts you pull, the way you treat suspects. You think any of that is believable? Do you know what else is, huh do you?' Danny stared at Steve for a moment. 'What is truly unbelievable is that I'm still here surrounded by your brand of crazy.'

Steve reached out and placed a hand of Danny's mouth. 'Danny please, as much as I do love your rants, now is not the time. This is important. Ok?' Steve waited until Danny nodded and then took his hand away.

'Ok,' Danny took a deep breath and focused all his attention onto his partner. 'What are a sentinel and guide? How does that relate to you and me?' He went automatically into detective mode. He knew that this was the best way to get specific information from his partner.

'I'm a sentinel, it was something I was born with but somehow suppressed it all these years.' Steve glared at Danny as his blonde partner snorted at the suppressed comment. 'You know how you call me super SEAL?'

'Yes, but what does that…' Danny stopped talking as soon as Steve laid a fingertip on his lips.

'I have enhanced senses Danny.' He watched as Danny's expressive face turned to disbelief. 'My five senses are better than normal. I can hear for miles, I can focus my eyesight like a microscope. All of them are like that. Freddie knew and helped me, and so did Catherine. It was one of the reasons we became so close.' Steve couldn't help the little bit of hope that was suddenly alight within him at the look of jealousy over Catherine. 'I did some research, or Cath did. It seems that all sentinels have a guide. They help them with their senses, are the only ones that can get them out of zone-outs.'

Danny held up his hand as if he were in school. 'Hold on a minute, not that I am saying I believe this, but what are zone-outs?'

'If I concentrate too much, and focus on one sense I can, uhhhh fade out. I'll be aware of nothing else. It would look like if I was in a world of my own and not aware of the world around me.'

'That's different from normal how?' Danny smirked at him.

'Danny.' Steve replied angrily.

The smile fell from Danny's face. 'Sorry, but this is weird. I mean, really weird. I have seen you as if you are deep in thought. Chin and Kono have yelled at you, but nothing and then when I do….'

'Without knowing about it you brought me out of the zone-out.' Steve finally smiled at him.

'Still not believing, but when did you realise that I was your guide?'

'You're not going to like this.' Steve winced as he looked at Danny's glare.

'Steve, I haven't liked half the things you have done, but does that ever stop you? That was a rhetorical question, we all know the answer. So, back to my question, when did you know?'

'The day we met in my father's garage. Didn't you feel a connection, something that pulled as together?'

'I don't know what I felt that day. Here, I was stuck in a hellhole masquerading as paradise. My daughter getting crap, and bunny rabbits named Mr Hoppy from the man that married my ex-wife, and is trying to buy my daughters affection, and oh yeah brought us all here to hell. I get ostracised at work because I am from the mainland. The only man I got on with was my partner Meka, and they split us up. I then get a murder case, where no one wants to help me. I then arrive to the house and end up having a stranger hold a gun on me. He, meaning you, then takes control of my life. You have me transferred without my permission, oh and let's not forget you getting me shot.' Danny's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he looked at Steve's guilty face.

'Danny, let me explain.' Steve tries to calm the other man down before he explodes.

'Don't, just don't. Fresh eyes, what a load of crap. You transferred me because of this sentinel and guide thing. You've lied to me all this time. I thought we were friends, partners, and whether I believe you or not, you do believe and kept something this important from me.' Danny turned away and started to walk.

Steve grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him, so they were face to face again. Danny raised his arm and punched him again, harder this time so Steve collapsed to his knees.

Danny had the urge to go and help him, but his anger overrode it. He pointed his finger at Steve. 'Don't follow me, no ninja, SEAL or sentinel crap. I can't be around you. I can't.' Danny shook his head. 'After everything we have been through, you lied to me about something that you believe is essential to who you are. I don't know you really, do I? This man I've got to know…he might not even be real.'

Steve wanted to pull Danny back into his arms, but he watched as he partner, best friend and guide walked out of the door.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Steve just stood there for a moment longer and stared at the door. Danny had left him. He felt the imperative to go and find him, to make him his. Deep down the SEAL knew that it would be the wrong thing to do. Steve knew his Danno, and that would undoubtedly drive him away. He moved over to his couch and sat down. He placed his head in his hands and took deep calming breaths.

XXXXX

Danny stomped out to his car.

'Sentinel and guide, what kind of crap is that.' He mumbled to himself. 'He lied to me, LIED to me since the day we met. Fresh eyes crap, why did I fall for that?' He got to his car climbed in and slammed the door shut, hard. He took a deep breath, his hands resting on the steering wheel. Danny leaned forward and placed his head on his forearms. 'What am I going to do?' He looked up and stared at Steve's house and rested the urge to run back in there and comfort his sentinel. 'What the fuck?' Fear raced through his body, at how he had started to believe all ready. If it were true he and Steve would be bound together forever, and what freaked Danny out more was the fact that it sounded fantastic. He could imagine them in bed together curled around each other and knowing there would be no one else. 'Fuck.' Danny swore again, started the car and drove away.

XXXXX

Catherine opened Steve's door and walked in. She hadn't heard from him in a while and had started to get worried. She hoped that he hadn't had another zone out. She hoped that by now he would realise that they were meant to be together and that she could be his guide. Catherine didn't believe it was true that you would know your guide when you saw them. It took trust and a lot of hard work for that to happen.

As she walked in she noticed Steve on the couch. 'Steve?' Catherine whispered she didn't want to speak to loudly in case it hurt him.

'Cath?' Steve looked up at her.

Catherine's heart broke as she saw the look of utter despair on his face. 'What's wrong? What's happened Steve?' She moved to sit next to him, and couldn't hide the hurt when he moved away from her.

'Danno's gone.' He choked out as tears welled up in his eyes.

'What do you mean he's gone? Why are you upset about Danny?' Catherine was extremely confused by the way Steve acted and by what he said.

'I told Danny he was my guide. He was upset because I never told him. He thinks he doesn't know me, and he left.'

'Danny's your guide? Are you sure?' Catherine felt the hope fade away, this couldn't be true. 'How long have you known that?'

'The day I met him, that is why I had him transferred. I needed to be close to him and to get to know him better. But, now….' Steve's voice faded away.

'Are you sure, it's him Steve?' Catherine asked again.

Steve turned and looked at her. 'Yes, I'm sure that he is my guide. I felt the connection as soon as we met. It was nothing that I had felt before.'

'Are you sure it wasn't…attraction.' Catherine choked the word out. 'You might be attracted to him, and not use to that.'

Steve chuckled. 'Cath, I've been with men before. He wouldn't be the first, so no it's not.'

'Oh ok.' Catherine continued to sit there not knowing what to do.

'I'm sorry Cath; I know you always hoped that you and I would get together. You never did believe me when I told you I would know my guide. I did tell and never kept it a secret.' Steve whispered.

'I know, I always thought it was a dream, and one day you would realise that. Then, that day you would know that you and I could be together. It's not your fault Steve, you were right you did tell me.'

'Cath, I never told you because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. It was getting harder for me to be near you, romantically, to physically be with you. I think that we, sentinels, can only be with someone short term who isn't our guide. Didn't you also realise it was harder for you to pull me out of my zone-outs?'

'I noticed that you had started to pull away. I was afraid one day I wouldn't be able to pull you out, and that you would be in that vegetative state permanently. I kept hoping that I was wrong.' Catherine turned and stared at Steve. 'You genuinely need him don't you?'

Steve smiled at her. 'He's my Danno, my guide. I'm his sentinel.' The smile faded as he remembered how Danny left. 'That doesn't matter now, he rejected me. I am going to have to resign from the SEALs and Five-0.'

'What?'

'I can't risk their lives if I zone-out. I could get them all killed.' Steve stood and moved to the window and stared out at the ocean.

Catherine knew that he needed time alone. Her heart broke as she knew it was over, so she stood and left him alone. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk to her at the moment.

Steve didn't hear the door close, all he saw was the ocean and nothing else as he zoned out.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Danny finally made it home and collapsed onto his couch. He couldn't believe Steve hadn't told him the truth. He understood why at the start, but now, after everything they had been through.

A knock at the door made him jump. He was expecting anyone.

'If that's you McGarrett, I'm gonna...' Danny pulled open the door and standing there was Catherine. 'Lt Rollins, is Steve ok?'

'So you do care about him?' She asked as she followed Danny back into the apartment.

'So he told you then.' Danny muttered, still not understanding why Steve would want him when he had Catherine.

'Yeah, he did. Look Danny I love Steve, I spent years helping him out. Finding out information about what Sentinel and Guides were making sure he stayed under the radar. It's not an easy thing to do when he was in the SEALs. Freddie and I did what we could. I managed to bring him out of zone outs for a long time. I never believed that a guide was a certain person, a soul-mate if you will. I loved him; I thought he felt the same about me. That together we could make things work. Then he told me about you, about how it felt the first time he met you.' Catherine took a deep breath. 'I know you are upset with him, but he has had to hide this for his entire life. That is including his team-mates that he trusted with his life. You could imagine what the government would do with a trained SEAL, one of the best who had the abilities of a sentinel. They are aware of them, and these men and women are taken from their families. Danny, Steve needs you. If you're not around and he zones out, he could be like that for the rest of his life. Just talk to him, you don't have to forgive him.'

'I don't know. If the government took him and if they find out about me I would never see my daughter again.' Danny muttered he hated the fact that he had to choose between his daughter and his partner. Well, that is what it felt like to him.

'The government's not on to him, and if he carries on keeping under the radar everything will be fine. With you he won't zone-out, he won't be acting suspiciously. Danny, would you ever forgive yourself if anything happened to Steve and you could have stopped it?' Catherine questioned.

'Damn it.' Danny muttered and got to his feet. 'Sorry for kicking you out, but have a damn navy SEAL to talk to.' Danny stopped and looked at her. 'Thank you, it means a lot you coming here to talk to me considering your feelings for him.'

'If it were a normal situation, I would have tried again. I would have lost. It's not just that you're his guide, but his also in love with you. I love him enough to let him go so he can be happy. Then, maybe I'll find someone for me.' With that Catherine smiled at him and left.

XXXXX

Chin knocked on the door of McGarrett's house. He had noticed that there were strange things going on with his friend. The SEAL seemed to be more and more out of it lately and something needed to be done. That is why he was here, to see if he could help. Steve accepted him into the task force and believed him without any reservation, when he said he hadn't stolen that money. That was something Chin could never repay, but he could try.

When there was no answer, he looked into the window and saw Steve's back.

'Steve?' Chin shouted. He frowned when there was no response.

He turned back to the door and tried it, lucky for him, it was open, and the alarm system had been turned off. Chin walked in and straight over to his friend.

'Steve?' He repeated again. This time touching the other man's shoulder, there was nothing. No reaction at all. Chin moved so he could look into Steve's face and the first thing he noticed as the absent look in the eyes. There was something seriously wrong here. Chin reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. He pressed speed dial 1 and placed the phone against his ear. There was one person who would know if there were something wrong with his friend. 'Danny, it's Chin, I'm at Steve's. There's something wrong with him.

XXXXX

It didn't take Danny long to arrive at Steve's considering he was already on his way there. He climbed out of the Camaro and ran into Steve's house, and there was Chin trying to get some kind of reaction out of Steve.

'Chin let me see him.' Danny had no idea if Steve wanted Chin to know; even if he asked the other man to leave there would be a lot of questions Danny moved and manage to squeeze in front of his best friend. 'Steve?' He called out, there was nothing? Danny wished that he had asked Steve some questions before he stormed out. He thought about ringing Catherine, and Danny remembered what Steve had said about the different senses. Shaking his head, and not believing what he was about to do, especially in front of Chin. He got onto his tip toes, wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and kissed him.

TBC


End file.
